Precious Blue
by NakedVengeance
Summary: This a short story I wrote for a friend. I thought to upload it on here as well for all to enjoy. The story is for Fallout 4 and is based on a relationship between Male Sole Survivor and Piper. Please enjoy and let me know what you think :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Meeting Her

Johnny could remember when he first met Piper Wright. He had arrived outside the huge gates of the once great Fenway Park. At first he thought she was crazy, she was standing with her back turned to him arguing with herself, or so he thought.

However after she had said something, there was a reply from a speaker box she seemed to be standing in front of. Johnny smiled slightly realised he felt like an ass for assuming she was crazy. He could hear the voice from the speaker telling her how angry the mayor was about the article she had written; he figured she must've been a journalist.

"You can't just kick me out, I live here." Johnny heard her say. After minutes of silence there was still no reply from the voice.

"Danny Sullivan you better open up these gates, or I swear to god…" She said turning around and cutting herself off as she noticed Johnny. Johnny felt awkward at first feeling like he had intruded on something rather personal.

"Hey you! You want to get into the city right?" She said in a whisper indicated that she was addressing him.

"Yeah I guess." Johnny replied back scratching the back of his head.

"Well play along." Piper said smirking before turning back around and addressing the speaker again more loudly this time. She informed the man through the speaker that there was a trader from Quincy here. Johnny knew she was talking about him, he smiled to himself realising that he could probably get along with this woman real well.

The man speaking through the speaker quickly gave in and opened the huge gates to Fenway. Johnny thought back to his life back to the war. How his first date with Nora had been to this very first stadium.

He remembered meeting his wife for the very first time. She was at a diner all alone; he could tell that she had obviously been stood up. He couldn't understand why anyone would stand such a beautiful woman up.

So Johnny approached her and introduced himself. He took a seat in the same booth but across from her. She was the most amazing person he had ever met, so beautiful, so smart, funny and full of sass.

"Hey uhm, excuse me? You still there?" He heard another voice that brought him back to reality. In front of him the woman in a red trench coat, with a press hat on stood in front of him waving her hand in front of his face.

"Are yeah, sorry just day dreaming."

"Well I was saying, you better head inside. Mayor McDonough is going to be really pissed once he realised Danny let me back in. I'm Piper, Piper Wright by the way." She said extending her hand to shake. Johnny grabbed it shook it firmly.

"I'm Johnny and I follow you in first." He replied back. She just nodded before releasing his hand and making her way in first. They hadn't gotten very far when a man wearing a brown patchy suit and a brown fedora stood in front of them.

The man wore a scowl on his face and was death staring Piper. Johnny drew his own conclusions figuring the angry looking man to be the major. He found himself right when Piper and the Major addressed one another.

They had seemed to forget that he was standing there as they had their argument. It wasn't until Piper brought him in to the conversations did he notice the sudden change in the majors personality and attitude.

Johnny did not like the man at all. He seemed fake and so full of shit. So when the major asked him what he was doing in diamond city his only response was,

"Mind your own fucking business." Before storming off towards the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – The Interview

He had gotten to the top of the stairs when he heard his name being called out from behind him. Running after him was Piper, trying to catch up to him. However she was much shorter than her, so her walking steps where much smaller than his.

Johnny stopped and waited for her, wanting to know what she wanted. Johnny pulled out his pack of smokes and lit one up as he leaned against a railing, still waiting for Piper to get up the steps.

"Hey, I wanted to ask you for something?" She said as she finally reached the top step.

"Yeah and what is that?" He asked as he threw his smoke on the ground before stomping it out.

"Come by my office later. I have an interview I think you'll be perfect for." She said so quietly before walking off. Johnny couldn't help himself as he watched her backside as she walked away from him.

XXXX

After hiring a room for a night in the Dug Out Inn, Johnny decided to go and see what Piper wanted. He also hoped she might be able to help him get some information on his missing son. Johnny lit his cigarette and smoked as he made his way slowly to her office.

He had given up smoking after getting back from the war and after Shaun was born it never seemed to bother him. However since witnessing his beloved's death and his son's kidnapping, he had taken it right back up.

Johnny had never really been a drinker. He had never been able to keep the contents down without feeling sick. So he resorted to smoking cigarettes, he knew they were bad, yet he just didn't seem to care anymore.

After having his family ripped right from underneath him, nothing seemed to interest him anymore. His only mission now was to find the bastard that kidnapped his son and murdered his wife.

Johnny dropped his butt to the ground stood on it before entering the building. As he entered her office, their Piper stood in a white singlet, with denim jeans and no hat. Johnny admitted that she was really attractive.

Yet he shook those thoughts from his head, still feeling guilty about Nora. It had only been two months since leaving the vault. Yet the pain and struggle was still embedded deeply into his heart. He nervously twisted the two rings he now wore on his left hand.

Johnny cleared his throat to get Piper's attention. She looked like a deer caught in headlights; he could see the slight blush rising to her cheek. Which brought a cheeky smile to Johnny's face, as he realised he may have caught her in comprising clothing.

"Oh wow, uhm I didn't expect to see you so soon. Geez please don't look at me, I am just uhm tidying up. Give a minute or two ok? Just need to change." Piper said as Johnny just sat down on her lounge smirking.

"Please, take as long as you need." He replied back watching as she walked up her stairs. He had to admit there was something about her backside that always seemed to grab his attention. After five minutes, Piper descended from the stair case wearing her usual get up.

XXXX

Johnny had participated in Piper's interview. She had figured that he was a vault dweller, in which Johnny had hoped to keep a secret. However he couldn't blame her for assuming, as he still wore the jumpsuit and he had the pip-boy on his arm.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Companion

In exchange for his interview she had offered her services to him. She wished to travel the Commonwealth with him. Piper also made a mention about a detective that could help find his missing son.

Johnny had told her about his missing son but nothing else. Sharing Nora was such a personal thing for him. He wanted to keep her a secret for as long as he could. Piper escorted him to Nick Valentine's office, the private detective of Diamond City.

They were nearly turned away by his assistant as Nick had gone missing. But Johnny had come so far and had done so much; he wasn't going to give up easily. So he did what he did best and that was to offer his help to bring this detective back.

The lady named Ellie that worked there told them of his last known whereabouts. So Johnny took a deep breath before preparing himself for a fight. Piper followed closely behind, talking about everything ranging from Diamond City to the whole Commonwealth.

XXXX

It had taken them a day before they could even find the location. Piper's navigation skills weren't as great as she bragged about. Johnny indulged in making jokes on how she was nearly as bad as him when it came to directions.

Piper was sassy and full of sarcasm. She kind of reminded him of his Nora. Strong and determine to get what she wanted or needed. Yet her humour always on point and her sarcasm was never cruel.

They had found Valentine and rescued him before being confronted by a thug called Skinny Malone. All it took was some convincing and Skinny let them go without any more violence. They all walked back to Diamond City together.

Johnny felt slightly excluded as Piper and Valentine talked like old friends. He kept quiet and just listened to their conversations. Occasionally he would light a cigarette and take long drags from it.

They finally arrived in Diamond City unscathed and safe. Johnny looked at his almost empty cigarette pack and cursed to himself slightly. He thought to himself if he kept smoking like this, he'd need to go get a job just for the caps to buy more.

"Here catch Blue." He heard Piper say from behind him. Johnny turned around and saw that she had thrown him a pack of cigarettes.

"What's this for?" He asked eyeing her carefully.

"For being a good friend that is all." She said winking at him before heading towards her office.

"Thanks Piper." Johnny called out.

"Sure no problem Blue." She called back out without turning around. Johnny smiled to himself before pocketing the smokes. He followed Valentine back to his office ready to finally see if he could help him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Kellogg

Johnny had talked to Nick Valentine, about everything that had happened in the vault. He was the first person he had actually opened up to. He felt awkward and for some reason Nora's name fell heavy on his heart once he uttered it.

He felt like he had broken a promise to her. What seemed to kick him even worst in the gut was the fact that this man named Kellogg was seen in Diamond City with a young boy that looked to be ten years old that could possibly be his son Shaun.

Johnny couldn't grasp the fact that perhaps ten years had passed since his wife's death. It felt like only yesterday that he watched his wife bravely defend off her attackers before being shot and his infant son being taken away.

Yet ten years had passed and he worried about if Shaun would even remember him. Nick offered to come with him to Kellogg's house. Johnny accepted knowing he needed help and there was something about Valentine that Johnny liked.

Nick kind of reminded him of his father. He was a wise, kind and strange man. But Johnny didn't mind that fact that the man was a synth. Johnny would never be that bigoted to judge someone off of that fact alone.

XXXX

It had taken them a bit of snooping around and tracking on Dogmeat's part. But they finally came to the place Johnny believed Kellogg to be hiding out. They entered through the roof of Fort Hagen and fought the synths as they made their way through the building.

During this he could hear Kellogg over the speaker telling him to leave. But there was no way in hell he was leaving. He promised his wife that he would get the revenge she deserved. He also needed to know his sons whereabouts.

Once they had come across Kellogg, Johnny knew immediately that that was the man that had ripped his family apart. He found hard to control his anger; his finger itched to pull that trigger.

The time finally came when he battled the man Kellogg, after finding out his son had been in fact delivered to the Institute. Even after Johnny had laid waste to Kellogg, he couldn't help but seem to lay clip, after clip of ammo into his dead body.

Johnny screamed at the dead body wasting his ammo on it. It wasn't enough for him, he just wanted his son back, and he wanted Nora. He knew that killing Kellogg wouldn't bring back his family but he had hope for some closure, but there was nothing but anger still seeping through him. He wanted to be able to feel Nora's warmth beside him one last time and his son's little hand wrap around his finger just one more time.

Nick had finally pulled him away from Kellogg's dead body, patting him on the back telling him that everything will be ok. Nick reassured Johnny that they would find a way into the Institute to save his son. They slowly made their way back to Diamond City.

Johnny felt defeated and if he drank this would be the time he'd be drowning his sorrows. Instead he smoked the whole pack of cigarettes that Piper gave to him before he even got back to Diamond City.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Poor Blue

Johnny was so tired. He was tired of this wasteland and its bullshit. The only place he seemed to feel safe was in Diamond City, behind the great big green wall that surrounded the city. Nick told Johnny to come by later when he was feeling better so they could make their next move.

Johnny just nodded before aimlessly making his way to Piper's office. He had nowhere else to go in this place. He figured he had no one else to talk to, no one else that would even care for his problems. Piper was the only person he could think of.

He made his way into her office with no sight of her. However he sighed before dropping himself down on her lounge. Johnny spun the rings around his finger, thinking of Nora's sweet smile and Shaun's cooing.

Johnny hadn't realised he had fallen asleep until he heard slight movement. He opened his eyes up and quickly lifted himself up, pulling his gun out of his holster.

"Woah, woah it's just me Blue." He heard the all too familiar voice say. Johnny eased up a little, before placing his gun back in his holster. He sat up straighter rubbing the dry sleep and dried up tears from his eyes.

"Sorry, I just had no other place to go. I didn't mean to crash on your couch." Johnny said with a quiet deep voice his eyes glued to the ground.

"Hey Blue what's wrong?" She heard Piper say so softly almost unPiper like. He heard her footsteps coming closer. It wasn't long until he felt the couch beside him sink a little. He felt her warm soft hand as it rested on his forearm, covering some of his tattoos he had gotten before the vault.

Johnny lifted his gaze up so he could look into her hazel green eyes. There was pain behind her eyes too and Johnny felt himself melt under her stare. He stared at her face as she laid her emotions out for him to explore.

He could tell that she was curious but he could also tell that she had sympathy for him. There was something else beneath her eyes but he was having trouble telling what it was. Perhaps love? No too soon, maybe admiration.

Since he had joined the army he was always great at telling how people felt and what they were thinking. It was a gift that came to him so naturally. Piper was no different, she was a strong independent woman full of emotions and fears just as Nora was.

 _Nora_ he thought to himself. She was his love, his life, his everything. He had thought to grown old with her surrounded by their children and grandchildren. But now he realised the future he had planned was no longer viable.

But here sat Piper, next to him. Holding his arm and wanting to ask questions but also respecting his privacy. He had grown to respect the woman; she was so beautiful it was crazy. He couldn't believe someone so beautiful could live in such a world.

Johnny moved his arm, so his hand now rested on top of hers. He hadn't realised that her skin was much smoother than he expected. He held her hand and linked his finger with hers. The feeling of grasping something brought relief to him and helped grounded him in this crazy world..

"Do you want to talk about it? About her?" She heard Piper say so quietly he thought he was dreaming it. He knew Piper wasn't stupid and he knew that she probably would've guessed by now what troubled him so deeply. That he was once married before all of this had happened.

He followed her eyes as they seemed to be gazing on the two rings he wore on his left hand. He looked at her; bringing his finger under her chin to make her eyes meet his.

"Her name was Nora." Johnny started.

XXXX

He had told her a little about Nora and how he had met her in a diner after being stood up. He told Piper how stupid he thought of the man that did stand her up his Nora was, for she was the most amazing person he had ever met.

Johnny than told her about Kellogg and how the Institute now had Shaun. During him telling her this, Piper's head had found his chest and his arm had wrapped around her shoulder. She listened to his heart beat and his stories with content.

Never in Piper's life did she think she'd meet someone so amazing. He was the strongest, most dedicated loving father she had met. She had come to admire him but deep down inside her she knew she was falling for her poor old Blue and it scared her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Memory Den

Blue had stuck around her office for a couple of days, only leaving to go back to the Dugout Inn. Even though she offered him his couch, he kindly declined it saying it wouldn't be right. So she watched as Johnny struggled to find his place in this new world.

She couldn't imagine how hard it would be to leave a world so perfect and beautiful only to wake up to a nightmarish place that the Commonwealth had become. Piper often found herself reminiscing about how Johnny had held her hand and linked his fingers with her.

It was so touching and made her feelings grown even more for him. Piper found herself day dreaming about him. Her Blue is what she liked to refer to him as in her head. Yet she always disappointed herself realising that it would be a long, long time before he probably even thought of her in that kind of way.

XXXX

Johnny had talked to Nick, who suggested they travel to Goodneighbor, to a place called the Memory Den. So with some excitement, Nick and Johnny travelled together to Goodneighbor. Along the way Nick would often talk about how grateful he was that Johnny had saved him.

Johnny told Valentine that he had done more than enough to make up for it. He always felt comfortable with Nick. Nick never pried into Johnny's life, making him feel at ease. However he also felt he could tell Valentine anything and know that his secrets would always remain a secret.

They arrived at Goodneighbor after a few hours of leaving Diamond City. Once inside Johnny was immediately hassled by some idiot wanting all of his stuff. Johnny didn't have time for this scum bags shit, so he did the only thing he could think of.

"Yeah hold on just give me a sec to dump my pockets." Johnny said reaching into his pocket where he kept his smokes.

Johnny pulled his cigarette out and lit up. The man watched him cautiously as Johnny reached down for his 10mm pistol. However in a quick flash Johnny had blown the smoke in the guy's face and shot the man in the head without any hesitation. He could hear the gasps around him and the feeling of Valentine wanting to question him. However Johnny ignored all of it as he stormed further away from the scene.

However he was stopped by a ghoul dressed in a rather unusual get up. He talked about the scum that tried to rob him and how he was impressed with Johnny. He then introduced himself as John Hancock the mayor of Goodneighbor.

Johnny was curious about this major of Goodneighbor. He seemed like an interesting character. However Johnny was on a quest to get to the Memory Den, so he thanked John Hancock before heading off with Valentine.

XXXX

He had traveled in Kellogg's memories, he had seen his son Shaun, and he saw how they got into the Institute. Johnny had also seen Kellogg's life before everything, however there was no sympathy for the man.

Johnny would gladly have killed the bastard all over again. Now that he knew how they got into the Institute he was going to track down Virgil the escaped scientist to see if he could help Johnny get into the damn place.

XXXX

Valentine and Johnny made their way to the Glowing Sea. Johnny decided to wear his power armour out to the Glowing Sea, having trouble trying to find a hazmat suit. They picked up a lot of supplies mainly Radaway and Rad-x.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Fuck the Railroad

They tracked through the Glowing Sea for days before they finally found Virgil. There had been many near death cases, however Johnny remained vigilant and carious. Virgil explained how the synths got in and out of the Institute.

He then explained how they would have to track down a courser and take the courser's chip and decode it. The quest seemed easy enough for Johnny, but oh how naive he was.

XXXX

Once Valentine and Johnny managed to track a courser down, they battled their way up the Greentech building to find the bastard. Johnny was surprised with the coursers fighting style. It was matched closely to that of Kellogg's.

Once they killed the courser and took his chip, Valentine suggested they try the Memory Den again to get it decoded. However they were disappoint to find out that the doctor wasn't able to decode it.

However she had some friends in the Railroad that could perhaps help them out. So Valentine and Johnny made their way to find the Freedom Trail. Johnny asked Valentine if he knew anything about the Railroad.

All Nick could tell him was that they helped Synths escape and start a new life. Johnny just nodded and it wasn't long before they came to the end of the Freedom Trail. It stopped at the Old North Church. Johnny entered hesitantly and was greeted by Feral Ghouls.

They killed the ferals on their way down to the basement. However it came to a dead end. Johnny examined a wall noticing how flimsy and fake it looked. He found that there was decoder ring located right next to it and he figured out that it turned.

Valentine kept track of the clues that they found and figured that it spelt out Railroad. Johnny inputted it in and was pleasantly surprised when it opened up. He looked at Valentine with a smile on his face and made his way into the place.

It was dark and Johnny was about turn his pip-boy light on when a flash of bright lights, made him jump. In front of him stood a woman with auburn hair surrounded by armed men. Johnny looked around and nearly busted out laughing.

If this was the Railroad then they were a sorry excuse. They were nearly as pathetic as the Minutemen. However Johnny wasn't here to critic them, he needed this blasted chip decoded. So Johnny brought it up to them which made them let him in with open arms.

XXXX

After finally decoding the thing, Johnny thanked them for their help. He did not like their leader Desdemona. She was pushy, bossy and very, very nosy. She seemed to have a stick lodged so far up her ass too.

He also hated the fact that they put synths life above all else. He felt bad now that he compared them to the Minutemen. They were nothing like them; they weren't noble or willing to help the Commonwealth. All they wanted to do was help synths, whilst hiding down in their basement.

Johnny left in a huff as Desdemona demanded that he come to them first if he finds any information out regarding the Institute. Johnny just rolled his eyes and walked off with no promise of anything.

He had only one thing on his mind and that was to save his son Shaun. Oh how he missed him dearly. Shaun was the only thing that seemed to power him on these days. His mother slowly becoming a faded memory as the Commonwealth consumed him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Never

Arriving back in the Glowing Sea, Virgil explained to them the last thing that they would need to do. He told them how it could possibly be the most dangerous thing Johnny would do. Johnny scoffed at the idea until Valentine wacked the back of his head.

Virgil explained how this 'interceptor' would work and how it dematerialises him here and rematerializes in the Institute. He handed over some blueprints of it and suggested that he get some help when it came to building it.

XXXX

Johnny and Nick arrived back to Diamond City with so much questions going through their minds. Johnny decided that he needed time to get his thoughts sorted out. He told Valentine that he would run his mission alone for a while.

After Johnny dismissed Valentine, he decided to head to Piper's place. It was sort of a ritual to fill her in about what he had gone through. He would smoke two or three cigarettes just outside the door before getting the courage to walk in.

Once he was in her office he'd fall down on to her couch. Shortly afterwards Piper would join him and rest her hand either on his forearm or his chest. It was the simple touches she would give him that often put him at ease.

"These tattoos? They mean something too you don't they Blue?" She asked looking at them and tracing them with her fingers. Johnny looked down and sighed in content as the feeling of her touch made his heart beat faster.

He had gotten it back in the war. It was something him and all his comrades had gotten together. It was a set of dog tags with his name and rank on it. At first he loved it, however once he had left the army he instantly regretted it and not only that but Nora hated it.

The other tattoo that was close to his army one was for when Shaun was born. It was his birth date done in roman numerals. Now this tattoo he knew he would never, ever regret until the day he died.

"The dog tags one was for when I was in the army. The roman numerals are for my son, it is his birth date." He replied back as he felt her trace his skin with her index finger. Johnny sighed in a happy content.

He often looked at Piper a lot more now. He admitted that his feelings had grown for her, yet there was still the guilt of Nora that was deep within. He didn't know whether he would ever get over her and to be honest he was sure if he was ready to.

However the way Piper looked at him made him feel like he was the only person in the world she'd do this with. He knew that look all too well, it was the same one he gave to Nora. Johnny was frozen in place when he felt the touch of soft, warm lightly wet lips touch his wrist, where a huge scar ran from his veins in his wrist all the way to his distal biceps tendon.

He looked down at her as she looked up with her big doe eyes. Johnny wanted to grab her right there and kiss her with the passion of a hundred dying suns. However he restrained himself and allowed her to lift herself up.

"Was that pre-war Blue?" She asked quietly.

"No." Was all he said. He remembered when he had done it; it was after he had found Preston and the Minutemen. He lay in his bed in the room that used be his and Nora's. It was so painful to be back, yet his house had somehow survived the blast.

He had been suffering since witnessing his wife's death. It had taken a toll on his mental state and he didn't know how to survive. He had contemplated a bullet, but he knew he was too much of a coward.

So he pulled out his combat knife and started at his wrist and dragged it all the way down. The blood started to gush out, the pain he could not feel it. He lay back down on his bed and waited, waited for the darkness to claim him.

However he awoken what felt like only a couple of hours later, to find that he had been sleeping for three days. Preston had found him the morning; Johnny had lost a lot of blood however luckily Preston was rather an expert with wounds like these.

So Preston saved his life and gave him an insight on his new life. Johnny dragged his battered body from the bed and realised that he would no longer ever think of doing something like this again. He couldn't believe himself for thinking of leaving Shaun alone.

Never would he do something so reckless again. He was sure that if Nora was here, she would've punched him in the face.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – Interceptor

Johnny decided to bring Piper along with him to Sanctuary. He decided the best people to help him to get in the Institute was the Minutemen. They didn't want to use him to destroy the place or for their own selfish game.

They actually wanted to help him. So he packed the blueprints up and said his thanks and goodbyes to Nick. Promising to return and tell him everything that happens. The walk back to Sanctuary took them a week.

The road were littered with enemies however none of them were a match for Johnny. He was much too resilient. He arrived at the bridge of Sanctuary; this was his home before the war. Now, now it was nothing to him.

This place used to hold happy, personal memories for him. Now they were filled with sorrow and despair. He always hated coming back here; he tried so hard to stay away. Yet somehow he couldn't just let it be.

Johnny approached Preston and asked if he could help him with the blueprints. He took a look at them and Johnny could tell Preston had no idea what he was even looking at. He suggested that Johnny talk to Sturges about it.

XXXX

Johnny delivered the blueprint to Sturges that like an excited child looked over every inch of them. He told Johnny that he would need a bit to figure it out, but that they would also need a lot of supplies.

So Johnny walked around Sanctuary picking up anything that could be helpful for Sturges. Once he thought he had picked up enough scrap, he made his way back over to Sturges. Sturges explained how and what they had to build.

Johnny started working on it with the simpler plans that Sturges had drawn up. Johnny completely missed judged Sturges. He was actually a lot smarter than he ever gave him credit for. Once Johnny would finish one bit of it, Sturges would come over and critic it.

It didn't take long for Johnny to finish building all the parts. Now the hard part was putting it altogether and getting it powered up. Sturges explained how they all had to go through one power grid.

Johnny thought about it for a bit before working on it. However it was a lot harder than he thought it would be. After a whole day of trying and Sturges yelling at him, Johnny stormed over to his house.

He threw himself on his bed in a huff and fidgeted with the pip-boy on his arm. He heard footsteps following him and without looking up Johnny said,

"Fuck off Sturges."

"Hey that's not very nice Blue." He heard Piper reply. Johnny's eye snapped straight up to look at her.

"Oh, sorry I thought you were Sturges." He replied back feeling bad for snapping. Piper smiled and made her way over to his bed. She sat beside him and fiddled with her fingers. Johnny sighed as he lent back banged his head against the headboard.

"So it sucks that much than?"

"I have no idea what I'm doing. Sturges has been a massive help but he slightly lacks in the power department. Fuck generators." Johnny piped up, he felt himself getting rather sleepy. The day has taken a toll on his brain and he was feeling really tired. The warmth of Piper beside him was enough to put him at ease. Her humming was soothing and he felt his eyes lids become heavy.

"I could give you a hand if you want Blue?" Piper asked after a couple of minutes of silence. She waited for a reply but found that her Blue was fast asleep beside her. He had slightly snuggled his face in her hair and was breathing deeply.

The sight and feel of him next to her put a smile on her face. She ran her fingers through his matted, dark hair and kept humming. After what seemed like an eternity she felt him shift slightly so his back now faced her.

Piper looked over and lent down to place a kiss on top of his head.

"Sleep peacefully Blue." She said before getting up and making her way to the living room where her bed awaited her.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – The Institute

Piper woke up later than she usually did. She got up and stretched lazily before peering out the window. There was Blue working hard on arranging the generators and connecting wires. She smiled to herself before making her way to the bathroom.

She wasn't stupid to have figured out that this home was his. The one he shared with his dear Nora and their child Shaun. Piper was slightly jealous of this Nora; she was the luckiest woman ever.

To have a man that loved her even so long after her death, a man that would go to the ends of the world and back just for her. He was so dedicated and for once in her life Piper yearned for the same kind of treatment.

She had noticed lately that Johnny was more comfortable around their more intimate moments they shared. Piper liked hearing about his life before the war and the vault. She liked hearing about his family and how happy they were.

XXXX

Johnny was back at it again today. However he knew that he was much closer to completing this bloody interceptor. There were a few tweaks and it wouldn't be too long before he'd have it up and running.

Sturges worked hard to assist with the power and in making sure everything followed closely to the blueprints. He watched as Johnny connected something up that seemed to bring power to the whole blasted thing.

Johnny turned to Sturges with a huge smile on his face. Johnny wiped his brow and looked at his mighty work. He was proud with himself; he had come a long way from just building radios back in the army.

Coming up behind him was Piper. She was impressed with the structure that stood before them.

"You did it Blue." She exclaimed.

"Yeah I did. I can't believe I did it. I'm one step closer, one step closer to finding Shaun." He said in disbelief.

"What you will need to do is, step on the platform and remain very still." Sturges instructed as he made his way over to the control panel. Before Johnny made his way over to the platform, Sturges presented him with a holotape to install on an Institute computer to gain some more information from them.

Johnny just simply nodded before making his way over to the platform. However before he could step on it, he felt a hand grab his bicep gently. It grabbed his attention and made him turn around to see the person that had grabbed him.

Their Piper stood with her big eyes staring at him full of worry and concern. Johnny's tenseness melted away as he stood there staring down at her. She looked scared and close to tears. It reminded him of when he first left Nora for the war.

"Please…please be careful Blue." She said quietly her eyes dropped down to the ground. Johnny placed his finger under her chin and lifted it up so her gaze could meet his.

"Hey you know me. I'm always careful." He replied back smirking. It brought a smile to Piper's face, Johnny watched as tear rolled down her cheek. He gently wiped it away before dropping his hand back to his side.

Before he turned his back to Piper to step on the platform, he felt her grip his bicep tightly with on hand. She raised herself up on to her toes and planted a gentle, light but longing kiss on his cheek.

"I'll wait for you." She said feeling rather cheesy as soon as it left her mouth. Johnny just nodded before making his way on to the platform. And after a few moments of Sturges shouting somethings at him, he was gone in a flash of a bright light that lit Sanctuary up.


End file.
